All Hallow's Eve
All Hallows Eve is the twelfth episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 26 March 2018. It is the first episode of the two-part series finale. It is preceded by Love at First Sight and will be followed by The Big Freeze. Synopsis The girls frantically try to reignite the Founding Stone. Halloween celebrations mask magical mayhem as the castle starts to freeze. Ethel decides to make a sacrifice. Plot With the Founding Stone having lost its magic, Esmerelda tries to transfer the power from herself back into the stone, but it doesn’t work, and ice starts appearing around the stone. In the great hall, the teachers and students are preparing for Halloween. Miss Hardbroom thinks Halloween should be a formal occasion, but Miss Cackle says it’s a chance for the girls to ‘let off some steam’, and she allows Trick or Treating, which for witches means playing magical tricks. Clarice and Beatrice enchant a pumpkin, which sprouts a hand and grabs Miss Hardbroom’s nose. The pumpkin then bounces off with Clarice and Beatrice chasing it. Sybil remembers a bedtime story her mother told her about a witch who re-ignited a founding stone, and that witch was apparently a Hallow ancestor. Mildred, Maud, Enid and Ethel go out to the garden, to Ethel’s family tree, to talk to her ancestors. Mildred calls for the Hallow who reignited the founding stone to show herself, but all the little witches on the tree fly away. Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom questions Miss Mould as to why they have not received references from her previous school. Miss Mould insists that Miss Hardbroom has checked with the wrong school (Miss Amethyst’s instead of Miss Amulet's). After Miss Hardbroom leaves, Miss Mould overhears Sybil and Esmerelda talking about the founding stone. Mildred, Maud, Enid and Ethel follow the magical trail left by the mini-Hallows and try to talk to them, but Ethel’s ancestors are an unpleasant lot who give them the run-around and keep saying to ask another Hallow, while boasting about curses and cheating. Sybil and Esme admit what happened with the stone to Miss Mould, and tell her that Mildred is trying to fix it. Clarice and Beatrice are looking for their pumpkin, and encounter Mr Rowan-Webb, whose potions suddenly explode, but he thinks they’re playing a trick on him. They try to tell Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom that something is wrong, but even when Felicity turns into a cactus, they too think it’s a trick. Ethel is upset, thinking she is just as horrible as her ancestors. Miss Mould turns up to help, and finds the trail to the last Hallow ancestor. Esme and Sybil overhear Clarice and Beatrice, and they try to turn Felicity back, but she turns into a pizza, while the hall is in chaos from the rouge magic. Esme tries to tell Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom what has happened, but they don’t believe her- until all the magic suddenly stops. Outside, Miss Mould finds the Hallow witch on the roof, but her broomstick flies off on its own before she can use it. She says she can power the founding stone for long enough for Mildred and Ethel to fly up and talk to the witch. Meanwhile, the ice is spreading through the Academy, and Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom organise an evacuation of the castle. Mildred and Ethel finally get to talk to the Hallow Witch, but it turns out she didn’t reignite the founding stone, she just took credit for it! As the students evacuate, Esme and Sybil see Ethel falling from her haywire broom, and go after her, while Maud and Enid go to find Miss Cackle. Felicity, sensing a story for her blog, follows. Maud, Enid and Felicity find Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom in the potion lab. Miss Hardbroom orders them to leave, but the rouge pumpkin locks the door. Miss Hardbroom tries to materialise out, but without magic it doesn’t work, and the ice is starting to creep into the room! Mildred pleads to the family trees for help, and is answered by a witch named Mirabelle Hubble, who has come from Mildred’s family tree! To be continued... Quotes Beatrice: Are you absolutely sure you didn't get the spell wrong? Clarice: This is me you're talking to. Ethel: Hello? Great Granny Hallow: What? I'm busy. Ethel: Pardon me, but how busy can you be inside a tree stump? Great Granny Hallow: When you are the greatest witch of your generation, pig-hair, perchance I shall answer your questions! Mildred: She's definitely your ancestor. Felicity: And with the festivities upon us, how are you feeling, Miss Cackle? Miss Cackle: I can't wait for the jollity to begin. Felicity: What about you, Miss Hardbroom? Are you excited about Halloween? Miss Hardbroom: When I was a young witch, we simply lit ceremonial fires for Halloween and we were happy. Ethel: Let's face it, I'm finished at the academy and I have no one to blame but myself. Mildred: You were trying to help your sister. Ethel: I was not. I was trying to help myself. I'm just like my horrible ancestors, aren't I? I was just standing there, thinking "they're just awful," and then... I realized that must be how people see me. Mildred: Ethel, no. Not... all the time, anyway. I've heard "horrible," but never "awful." Ethel: I have. Cheating in exams, turning rivals into toads.That's so me. Mildred: But you don't have to be that way. Ethel: If I could just put things right. If I could stay at the academy, then I really would change. I'd put others first. I'd even be a friend to you, Mildred Hubble. Mirabelle: I'm not from the Hallows' tree. Mildred: What? But you must be. The only other family tree is... Ethel: Your tree. Mirabelle: I'm Mirabelle. Mirabelle... Hubble. Mildred: Hubble? Mirabelle: You're my descendant, Mildred. And everything you've ever believed about yourself is wrong. Notes * This episode 'introduces' Mirabelle Hubble, Mildred's last magical ancestor. Category:2017 TV Series